Fluid distribution systems, in particular mobile fluid distribution systems, are used in a variety of applications. For example, at mining and construction sites, it is common to use mobile fluid distribution systems to spray water over routes and work areas to minimize the creation of dust during operations. A specific example might include a water truck that sprays water over roads at a mine site. Other applications of mobile fluid distribution systems may include spraying of pesticides and herbicides, e.g., for agricultural use, disbursement of saline solutions on roads for snow and ice control, fire suppression, and the like.
For various reasons, such as cost and consistent fluid application, it is desired to control of the amount and pattern of fluids being distributed, in particular with regard to maintaining a uniform and consistent application of fluid per unit of area. For example, when spraying water on mine roads, it may be desired to uniformly distribute the water over the road surface to avoid applying excess water in specific locations. In particular, it is desired to provide a spray head capable of distributing fluid in a consistently wide spray. The desire is to provide consistent spray patterns in areas, such as on inclines and at intersections, where flow rates may be decreased due to decreased machine speed or the need to decrease the amount of fluid per unit area.
Efforts have been made to provide a more consistent spray pattern by maintaining a constant fluid pressure while varying the flow rate using individual spray heads, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/220736 to Anderton et al. While the approach described by Anderton et al. has resulted in substantial improvements in providing a consistent spray pattern, the mass flow of fluid may be concentrated in a center of the fluid outlet passage, thereby leading to sub-optimal spray coverage.